venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: A tale of dov
A tale of Dov is a fan fiction written by Destroyah the Soul Eater 55, based loosely off of Venturian's "A Skyrim Tale". Chapter one Vooomp, voooomp! This, my friends, was the noise one would hear if you were with Vahl and Cameron yet again attempting to successfully pilot and land the marvelous invention many call the Tardis. "Come on, Vent, this is the third time you're telling me to pull the Time Rotor. Are you sure we're doing this right?" Vahl doubtfully spoke with Venturian. The voice in her head that has guided her through countless adventures. "Don't worry Vahl I know what I'm doing, third times the charm right? Now press the wobbly device." Vahl reluctantly continued to follow venturian's instructions. Soon after landing in the oddest of places (a water fall, a dragons den and a right in the middle of a group of angry cultist that want her dead.) she was finally able to land in a place of not immediate danger. It seemed like Vahl's luck finally began to change, as not only had she landed in a safe place but she landed right next to the shack that housed her beloved dog Meeko. It did not take long for the dragon born to show her affection for the stray, and vice versa. " MEEKO! It's good to see you again boy." The two continued to greet each other and at he time every one seemed happy(except for camerion, who was jealous of the dog getting all of the attention in the room. This moment I'm afraid did not last. Sooner than later an eery roar could be heard in the distance, a roar very familiar to Vahl and many others. It was the roar of a dragon! A frost dragon to be exact, the winged wyvern has heading straight for Vahl. And her loving pets. " don't worry guys ill protect you!" Vahl comforted the two animals as she prepared for the up coming battle. But as the dragon flew in the air another appeared! And going at speed like Vahl had never seen in a dragon,far to fast to determine sub species at the time. The new dragon ramed straight into the first without mercy then disappeared from Vahls view. The first dragon soon after died then landed right in front of Meekos shack, a sight that even startled the dragon born. Vahl had decided to wait in the for the dragon to land and attack head on. The dragon however had other plans. The dragons snout appeared through the ceiling , sliding through the wall like a ghost! The beat Fus Ro Dah-ed the three straight out of the shack and began its aerial assault. Vahl was still disoriented and on the ground, or in simpler word vulnerable! The mystery dragon was soon to take advantage of this and would have ended Vahl had it not been for Meeko. The valiant dog distracted the dragon even trying to snap at it with arrows. Unfortunately, the dragon lost its patience and shouted a word of ice that froze Meekos blood in his very veins. Vahl got up to see what her enemy had done and in blind fury shot numerous arrows not the air. But the dragon was just too fast, Vahl could barely keep its rear in eye sight let alone shoot at it. "VAHL!" Venturian warned his companion "we need to go." "Not before we avenge Meeko!" Vahl demanded. " Vahl, we can't even make a good hit at this thing, let alone kill it! No let go before we end up like meeko!" Vahl reluctantly agreed took Cameron in her arms and retreated to the Tardis. "Alright let get some back up, maybe Poet can figure out what's going on with this super dragon." Venturian agreed and ounce again they started the Tardis. Their steep to return to the H.Q had failed and where they did land was,certainly not a place to be in. A Thalmor base! The Talos hating high elf's where everywhere. Vahl instinctively took out sting and went shout crazy! Vahl charged into the small army head on evading arrows and balls of fire! The thalmors high numbers had Vahl cornered. Vahl readied her throat for yet another shout, but before she could the thalmor were blown away by another. "Miraak!" Vahl shouted to her companions direction in excitement! The dragon priest to was surprised at their meeting (though the expression on his face was unseen due to the mask.) " what are you doing here?" Vahl spoke, with half focus on fighting the small army like a simple chore." was given orders to investigate the mountain for Thalmor Remanance's, I suppose you could say I found it." Miraak replied fighting his foes with little attention like Vahl's. "Wait, is it just you?" Vahl asked looking at the massive legion. "Not gonna lie, I wouldn't mind reinforcements about now" the two Dragon Born contemplated n what to do in this situation. "Oh,oh I know.." Vahl spoke as if an student at school eager to answer a question." Viing viing!" Vahl cried to the skies as loud as possible. At first nothing, but as the monuments passed, Odahviing arrived, setting the Thalmor to blaze with his thuum. The thalmors army was still all but too strong. Vahl used the storm shout in an attempt to send the high elf's running. BIG mistake. The lightning was completely random hitting both friend and foe to Vahl. The fight continued on and eventually the Thalmor were in safe distance and the storm cleared. Vahl yet again heard an eery roar from the distance.certainly not from odahviing, Vahl looked in the distance to see a dragon near the lake going towards the mountain at high speed's. "him." The dark elf yet again remembered the pain that dragon had caused. " Alright Miraak, viing viing you guys Finnish up here I'm gonna go avenge meeko." Miraak in a confused tone asked " what are you talking about, oh don't tell me another dogs dead." Vahl nodded to miraaks thoughts, so he had no objections (he had no idea what Vahl was dealing with). "Wow wow wow," Venturian objectives to Vahls 'brilliant' plan. " you can't go alone, there's no way letting go in there half cocked." Relax, the dragons in an open field there's no way he can hide now. Besides, Miraak's got his hands full already." Venturian ceased in complaining, knowing that now words could stop Vahl. So there they went to face the dragon that had wronged them so. It did not take long for Vahl to make it to the lake being an adept mountain climber (she nearly fell to her death) the eerie roars were, not so eerie any more seeming as if the dragon was just above her, oh wait...IT WAS! Vahl had heard the fire ball in mid flight and was able to dodge it right before impact. She turned to see what was impossible and at the same time grotesque. ALDUIN! Or at least what used to be alduin. It showed,the same dark scales, and red eyes.but the rest was corrupted. His ounce two evenly placed horns was now just one overly long and jagged horn to the right of its head. It's lips were missing pieces of itself, and the teeth were just too long in places. It's body structure was now ungainly near to a skeletons, its tail now overly long wiggled and twitched in the air,his wings crooked and with holes and overall skin seemed of a might resemblance to the moon cows... In a word alduin was now dirpy! "Alduin, is that you?" Vahl spoke to the beast in a confused tone. " ounce, I was indeed the name you speak, but now I simply am just not alduin. Not anymore." The dragons voice resembled alduins but is a raspy computer tone. " what happened to you?!" Vahl yelled to 'Not Alduin' both disgusted and terrified "YOU HAPPENED TO ME!" 'Not Alduin' spoke in a furious tone. "When you defeated me in solve bare my soul was just able to escape your clutches. But that infernal Tardis of your rammed through my very soul in flight and cast me into your own time stream.but I am no stranger to time travel, I was eventually able to claw my way out. But the time radiation left me in this dreaded form! To counter the radiation feed upon the glitches of reality, one of whitch you possess." "What do you want?" The Miner's cake!" Really you can't possibly be serious." "Give me the Miner's cake if you value the precious life of yours, Dovahkiin!" The moment 'Not Alduin' spoke, a golden mist came from his chest,it spiraled towards the ground to create a glowing ball which in the center was a very familiar shape. It almost looked like Lil' Vent! Vahl could not believe her eyes, at first she assumed magic of some sort. But she could not deny the possibility as not alduin had been all across vahl's time stream. The deformed dragon could have snatched Em without anyone noticing, this may have been the reason they never found little vents body. Vahl decided anything was worth getting little vent back, and that if it was a trap she would be ready for anything. She reached in her bag for the Miners cake in confusion to find it was not in the back anymore, soon Vahls last memory of the food t realize in horror what she has done."Uh..." Vahl murmured, staling the dragons wrath. "Uh? What does uh mean?! 'Not Alduin' demanded for an answer."I maybe sort of kinda...ate it." Vahl peeped, her sentence nearly sounding like she was guessing for an answer."YOU ATE IT!" Not alduin belched a cloud of fire in rage. " I will tear you to pieces!" Not alduin dove in and belched a wave of frost which Vahl had barely evaded. Vahl sprinted toward the glowing rabbit only for it to disappear "no not think you can reclaim your rabbit so easily Dovahkiin!" Now Alduin mocked Vahl's futile attempt to rescue one of Venturian's most loved pets. The fight continued forth and Vahl could've had a better time (by that I mean Vahl is on THE EDGE OF DEATH!) When All other shout had failed against her foe, Vahl thought of something else that could save her hide. And just before not alduin could make the finishing blow Vahl shouted to the top of her lungs "MUL QAH DIIV!" The dragon aspect shout. Sure she hadn't used it in a while but it was the only thing left in her sleeve. The tides of battle slowly began to turn, Vahl's attack finally began to deal some real damage and not Alduin's breath hurt the slightest bit less. Vahl was still just behind her attacker, being brought to her knees by not alduins flurry of shouts(that's what you get for installing a recharge less shout mod). Vahl closed her eyes and braced for the impact of the next shout. But when several could be heard yet none towards herself Vahl looked to find yet another familiar face "Digi Mon?" It was long since the dark elf and ghost had seen one another in a long time. Vahl had waited patiently for a response only to remember the the only thing that came from digi mons mouth were shouts." Oh yeah, you can't talk right?" Digi Mon nodded to Vahl's observation "So, wanna go beat the derp out of derpy Alduin?" Digi Mon eagerly gave a thumbs up, and the battle continued. Not Alduin's attack became slower and slower, soon it was apparent that he could no longer fly, the two dragon born took this opportunity to attack with full force. The dragon was near to death after a flurry of swords and axes smashed along his face. But before Vahl could make the killing blow, on top of not alduins head the golden mist yet again appeared, slowly showing another glimpse of Lil' Vent. Vahl paused too see her long lost rabbit, just what not Alduin wanted! The wyrm unnaturally slid across the floor away from our two heroes, the beat hovered throw the air and the vision of little vent disappeared as not alduin forced shouted Vahl to twenty feet from where she standed. "Enough! I was generous I could have given you back your Dovahvat, but now I shall take one from you." Not Alduin flew towards the mountain, surely in with want to kill Cameron. Vahl tried to get up but from the battle, she once again fell unconscious. chapter two Category:Fan Fiction Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Vahl Category:A Skyrim Tale Fan Page Category:Game Category:Kids Category:Skyrim